BREAKTHECODE
by Nike316
Summary: The "Princess of Staten Island" gets swept off her feet by none other than the "Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla".


Tonight was the night. It was Tuesday night Smackdown, and Chris Jericho was finally gonna meet the current Smackdown Women's Champion, a.k.a The "Princess of Staten Island", Carmella, and have her on his long running, special in-ring program, The Highlight Reel. He couldn't wait, because even though she didn't exactly have the best reputation, he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, as someone who could respect a woman who's as "hot and happening" as he saw himself. To honor the evening ahead, he put on his signature black leather light up jacket glowing in all blue, a black buttoned up dress suit underneath, a black and blue wool patterned scarf made of versace, and a pair of black leather pants. In the ring, he had his Jeritron 5,000 screen hanging just above the ropes, and his all too fancy "state of the art" expensive sarin getty blue carpet covering the mat. He couldn't be more ready than to meet his guest of honor now, and find out just exactly how life has been for her since winning the Smackdown Women's Championship. He had some ideas, just based on how he was living when he became the first Undisputed Champion, but he wanted to hear it from her up close and personal, from one shining star to another. He started out, hyping her up, going over her accomplishments, and pronouncing her by her nickname, and once her theme song "f.a.b.u.l.o.u.s" hit, she came out looking as luxurious as the rest of the lyrics described, which left Chris Jericho almost starstruck. Carmella made her way to the ring in Milia White Pointed Toe Heeled Booties, a Marabou Faux Fur Jacket, Gold diamonds on her neck, black Plonge Sleek Leather Leggings, big looped earrings, Candy K lip gloss, a lollipop in her mouth to match her "Hot-to Trot" attitude, and of course the Smackdown Women's Championship over her shoulder. Her appearance was so irresistible, Chris Jericho couldn't help but lower the bottom ring rope for her like a gentleman when she entered the squared circle, taking it a step further referring to her as "your Majesty" when he finally had the chance to talk to her. In turn, the "Princess" was very receptive to his enthusiasm, smiling from ear to ear, batting her eyelashes, and playing with her hair, telling him to go on with his flattery, as she too took to his style as much as he took to hers, and she was even tempted to perform her signature "Moonwalk" for him even if it mean't she had to take off her heels, until the dismay of her escort, and manager, James Ellsworth, stepped in on what seemed like a date between the two of them to him, instead of a formal interview about Carmella's reign as Smackdown Women's Champion. He turned his nose up at Chris Jericho more specifically, feeling as though, he was the kind of crowd, pleasing, "hotshot", "macho" womanizer, Carmella couldn't afford to get distracted by, especially not on his watch, when he just made his return to help her reach her full potential, which she's now getting a taste of as Smackdown Women's Champion. Chris Jericho didn't back down though. He basically made a remark, busting James Ellsworth' chops about just how silly and pathetic he was being to get so insecure about another man showing Carmella the kind of respect she works hard to achieve on the daily, let alone from week to week on Tuesday nights. James however, still wasn't buying it. With all due "respect", he saw himself a cut above Chris Jericho when it came to women, namely Carmella. He was by her side day in and day out, and there was nothing anybody could tell him, as far as what kind of a man "his" Princess needed in her life, even if a seasoned, charismatic veteran like Chris Jericho could help it. James just knew he had his number on the matter, and he even went as far as questioning just how "lousy" and "cheap" the Highlight Reel was, for his very personal guest. Chris Jericho on the other hand, couldn't be more amused. All he saw was a little "wisp" of a man who wasn't even half his "junior" at anything, let alone women. Unfortunately for him though, Carmella actually agreed with James about the setup of the Highlight Reel. Her "Mellabrations" were "better" after all, if she must say so herself, although, she was at odds with some odd twelve-thousand+ fans, booing her just as they did when she made her way to the ring, and before Chris Jericho managed to sway them on her side. Carmella didn't care though. She went on to insult the fans, calling them "losers" who didn't deserve her time anyway. Chris Jericho wasn't having it though. He couldn't be more displeased with how Carmella let James Ellsworth get to her head, and then go on to insult his arena full of "Jericholics". He took up for them, calling her a no-good, stuck-up, spoiled, fake, spray-tanned barbie, whose manager is as good as "whipped". The fans of course felt better, cheering Chris Jericho on, although Carmella, however, couldn't believe her ears. She was so used to men fawning over her, and now here she was getting an earful of insults from one of which, just so happened to have her heart going for a second just a few minutes ago. She took a moment to keep from hyperventilating, clinging to James Ellsworth for support. He calmed her down, helping her to catch her breath, and stopping her from shaking, and once she pulled herself together, she was gonna let Chris Jericho have it. She retorted back at him, causing a scene, raising her Staten Island accent up to it's core, and waving her fingers around, telling him he was a washed up has-been, still going on about his Undisputed Championship win from seventeen years ago, when he was really just another "hater" unworthy of her spotlight, and "jealous" of how her title wins and defenses were more up to date. Once again, the crowd reaction wasn't in her favor, but Chris Jericho was actually very collected. He didn't wanna have to expose her, but he prepared for the worst ahead of time, just incase his guest turned out to be as much of a downer as her reputation, and boy did she turn out worse than he imagined. After she attempted to set him straight, he quoted her and turned her attention towards a clip on his Jeritron 5,000, showing her a clip which was very contradictory to the comment she just made about his "unworthiness" of her. He showed her a very special viewing of her sporting his classic look from 1999, for Raw's 25th Year Anniversary special, and as a result she went from not believing what she was hearing, to not believing what she was seeing. She immediately took off in defeat with James Ellsworth by her side, leaving Chris Jericho in the center of the ring, taking in his victory as the crowd went wild. His interview didn't go over the way he wanted it to, but he put on a show, and one which his guest practically asked for herself, challenging the Highlight Reel's advances, and comparing it to her "Mellabrations", even though they didn't go over well either.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week, Carmella was beside herself. She just couldn't wrap her head around how she could be having guy problems of all things, when she was so "f.a.b.u.l.o.u.s", and when she just reached a career high. She couldn't have done anything wrong as far as she was concerned, and every man should be worshipping the ground she walks on right now, especially Chris Jericho after the stunt he just pulled on her. She wasn't gonna let him get away with it, and when the time came, she would make him realize that "Mella is Money". In the meantime though, she was already getting her message across quite loud and clear, calling around, venting out her frustrations, and complaining to James Ellsworth every chance she got like it was the end of the world, making passive aggressive statements about men, and thus, leaving James feeling almost completely worthless. He was exactly the kind of man Carmella wanted by her side, as someone who gives her nothing but his full undivided attention, and now here he was feeling like he wasn't good enough, even though he's been around her many times in the past when she was upset. This time seemed to be a little different though, because even though he had nothing but contempt for Chris Jericho, he definitely struck a nerve with Carmella, to the likes of which, James hasn't seen before. As usual, he tried to calm her down so she could get on with the spoils of her days like she's been doing, but she just couldn't get over her feelings. All James could do was just sit back, and wait on Carmella's next move, because he knew more than anybody what she was capable of, and all he could say for Chris Jericho was, "Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned".

* * *

The next episode of Smackdown had finally arrived, and Chris Jericho was scheduled to go against his old rival, the Miz with his wife, Maryse by his side. Of course those two would work together as a unit if need be, but the Miz wasn't a pushover either. He had grown quite cunning and sophisticated as a wrestler since the last time he and Chris Jericho fought, and now the chances of either of them winning was about 50/50 more so than ever, and possibly leaning more into the Miz's favor, since he did have his wife in his corner. Those two really have come quite a ways as a couple, and they were even about to get their own show together, which was more than the Miz could say for Chris Jericho with all his "girl problems". The Miz made no bones about rubbing in Chris Jericho's history with women in his face, if it mean't he could gain an advantage over him. Unfortunately though, the Miz had bit off more than he could chew, because Chris Jericho put the match more into his favor, making the offense a lot more physical than the Miz imagined. Chris was giving him quite a beating, constantly hitting him with left and right hands, and giving him hard chops to the chest with his wrists. He even took it a step further throwing him all around outside of the ring, slamming his face into the announce tables, and sending his body into the steel steps connected to the corner of the ring. The referee had to get them both back in the ring, as they both almost got counted out. Once they got back in, the match didn't exactly continue at a safer pace. Chris Jericho was still all over the Miz, talking trash to him, as he hammered him down with his fists. He wouldn't stop, so the referee had to stop the match and award the Miz the win, via disqualification. This didn't stop Chris Jericho though. He continued his assault on the Miz, and he even put him in his signature submission move, the "Walls of Jericho". At this point, the Miz's wife, Maryse could no longer bear to watch her husband take a beating any longer. She got in the ring, trying to break the submission hold the Miz had to endure, with his lower body stretched out from his upper body, but she had no such luck, so she took matters into her own hands and slapped Chris Jericho in the face. As a result he finally let off of the Miz, setting his attention on to Maryse, looking at her as if she just made the biggest mistake of her life. She felt no different from what he was feeling either, and it only got worse when he made his way towards her, yelling at her, telling her to keep her husband's mouth shut, the next time they wrestle each other. The moment was broken when suddenly familiar sounding trombones were heard through the crowd. The noise was coming from three men dressed in colorful matching attire, which could only mean the trio of Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods, and Big E. Langston, also known as the tag team, "The New Day" were headed to the ring, and they were pumping up the crowd, chanting their famous catchphrase "New...Day Rocks" through their light green trombones. They were all fun and games as usual, until they got in the ring, and then the fun was over. They were met with a shower of boos, as they immediately went on to attack Chris Jericho, who was since, left alone in the ring. They were pummeling him almost as bad as he was doing to the Miz just moments earlier, and they were even having fun doing so, as they danced around, swinging their hips, and egging each other on in their usual high energy, team spirit. Their actions were shocking and mysterious, until the source of their madness finally rung bells for the fans and the commentators alike, when the blonde haired, caramel skinned, "moonwalkin', trash talkin', bodysuit wearin' covered with money, Princess of Staten Island" Carmella, had made her way to the stage. She got herself nice and comfy, sitting on a beige and gold Baroque Throne Chair with her legs crossed, and a red carpet underneath, as James Ellsworth stood by her side. She was getting a good look at the scene ahead of her in the ring, feeling good, knowing she set this all up. After the New Day had hit their signature tag team move, the "Midnight Hour" on Chris Jericho, she motioned for them to bring him before her, and so they did. They brought him up the ramp by his hands and arms, pulling up his upper body, and leaving his lower body to drag. The sight couldn't have been more humiliating, save for what was to come for Chris Jericho when he was brought to Carmella in his unconscious state. The New Day held his head up, so Carmella could do the honors of finishing what they started for her. She got in Chris Jericho's face, squeezing his chin with her hand, while trash talking to him. She pushed off of him, and then slapped him around a couple of times, as if he were nothing. As if this wasn't enough, she then went ahead and wrapped her legs around his throat, stretching upwards to hold on to her own feet to further the "Code of Silence" submission of hers, while he was laying on his stomach. The damage was definitely done, but Carmella didn't care. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself a little too much, smiling wide and sticking her tongue out, as the New Day egged her on, blowing into their trombones up close and personal in Chris Jericho's face before she finally broke the hold. She took a seat back on her thrown, motioning for the New Day to drag Chris Jericho over towards her feet, where he was forced down to kiss them, while still unconscious. From there, Carmella was finally satisfied. She had gotten her old posse' the New Day to do her a big favor, and now Chris Jericho was literally at her feet because of it. She regrouped with them for the first time since she teamed with them months back for a Mixed Match Challenge tournament, and celebrated with them, dancing about with them, but before they officially called it a night, Carmella took one last look at Chris Jericho as he lay motionless on the stage, and blew him a kiss, mocking him, as she moonwalked backstage.

* * *

A couple weeks went by with no word from Chris Jericho. Instead, the fans were treated to endless mockery, "Mellabrations", and bragging from Carmella and the New Day about how Chris Jericho was now a "peasant" just like anybody else and got what he deserved. The crowd sure couldn't be less happier to have such an obnoxious, newfound stable, constantly dishing out verbal abuse towards them, and replaying footage on the Smackdown titantron of what they did to Chris Jericho, just to simply get another one over on him after what he did to Carmella on his Highlight Reel recently. They went above and beyond to make everyone miserable except themselves, especially during the "Mellabrations" when The New Day would pander to Carmella the most, making her feel better about herself again, showering her with their very own patented pancakes, designed to look like her, and of course with their own special cereal "Booty-O's", as well as performances for her with their trombones. Everything was going good for them, however, James Ellsworth was actually a bit on the quiet side throughout these big victory get-togethers. He sure wasn't one to necessarily agree with the crowd as he knew better and made himself clear on his support of Carmella over them, but he still couldn't help but notice the lengths she's gone through to focus all her attention on Chris Jericho, when she could now move on with her life and prioritize her Championship again. He didn't even think she needed the New Day hanging around for support, when he was around, but she let Chris Jericho get to her too much, to come to her senses. He just wasn't quite sure of her intentions when it came to him. She wanted revenge sure, but James couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to her actions, just based on what she was doing to him when she got the chance to physically abuse him. From what he saw, she was looking a little too comfortable when she arched her legs around him, and when she had him forced by the New Day to kiss her feet, it was almost like it was a dream come true for her, not just a moment of revenge. He also couldn't forget about the kiss she blew to him before she made her big exit. She may have just been playing games with him, but apart of James knew this couldn't have been the truth, since Carmella doesn't even blow him kisses, when he's basically always been the one at her feet, hoping she'd return the same feelings, he suspected she has for Chris Jericho. He would question her about it, but he didn't wanna push his luck, so he kept himself on a leash before she did so to him again.

* * *

Carmella caught so much flack for her behavior as of late, she was ordered by the Smackdown General Manager, Paige, to defend her Smackdown Women's Championship on the show against Becky Lynch, with James Ellsworth banned from ringside and surprisingly, Carmella still won the match. Becky had her beaten. She had her in her finishing hold, the "Disarm-Her", which was almost like an armbar in reverse. She had Carmella's arm bent up, while sitting over her shoulder, getting ready for her submit, when two of the newest members of the show, the Iconics came down, distracting the referee, thus getting Becky Lynch's attention. She let go of Carmella to try to hold of the two twins from getting in her way of winning the Championship for the first time in almost two years, but Carmella recovered and delivered a superkick to her face, picking up the win. The reigning Smackdown Women's Champion once again got what she wanted, and this mean't ample time for another "Mellabration", and this time she was even inviting Chris Jericho to be the guest of honor, just like he was on his Highlight Reel. All he would need to do to get her to stop showing off victory over him would be to show up, apologize to her for disrespecting her first, and admit to her that "Mella is Money".

* * *

Another week went passed, and Carmella had actually gotten her wish. She was in the middle of another of her Mellabrations with the New Day and James Ellsworth keeping her company, goading and demanding for Chris Jericho to come out and "Take this L", which only signaled for the New Day to sound out the chant on their trombones. Shortly after, Chris' theme song "Break The Walls Down" played, as he made his way out to the stage setting up a centerstage microphone stand with a guitar strapped over his shoulder. He was all dressed up, looking as though he were ready to petal to the metal literally, as he was sporting an all black leather light up jacket mixed in with some silver, with a scarf to match, and leather pants with silver patches, making his inspiration from his Heavy Metal Band, "Fozzy" a go. Before he got started, he of course had to return the love to all his "Jericholics", as they cheered his return. He pumped them up for the evening ahead, raising his voice, asking them if they were ready to see him sing his very own "apology" song to Carmella and all of her little "cheerleaders"? They knew him too well, and therefore gave him the approval for what he really had in store for them. He was gonna get going, but he noticed the long look Carmella seemed to have on her face. She had a feeling she wasn't gonna get a sincere apology, so Chris Jericho made it a point to lead her to believe he mean't no harm, and he came in peace, ready to actually give her a real apology on her very special night she had planned for him. The expression on her face changed, and she looked a lot more comfortable, knowing all along she was too irresistible to chastise, but boy was she in for a real surprise. The time had come, and Chris Jericho started off slow, standing infront of the centerstage microphone stand, strumming his guitar to warm up, and once he got going, he picked up the pace, alluding to his song "Judas", and he even used a couple lines from it like "your are beautiful inside" and "I will drag you down and sell you out" to let Carmella know how he really felt. Once again her facial expression changed. He had her going with the first line, and then he switched up his tune on her, and proceeded to let her and everyone else in the ring have it, as he changed up the lyrics and left the instrumental the same. The words "I am cold like December snow" were replaced with the words "your posses' trombone skills really does "blow", followed by "James Ellsworth is a pushover with nowhere to go", and "I will drag you down and sell you out" was used once again, which only led to the words "your majesty could kiss my "royal" carcass, and the same goes for all you parasites". The whole song basically played out like one big roast, with Chris Jericho grooving out as he equated everyone in the ring to a faction consisting of three sellout "jackass clowns" in the New Day, a gutless, chinless "kiss-ass" in James Ellsworth, and an overdone, spray-tanned, "plastic" Princess who liked her men "S.A.W.F.T." but obviously had it bad for "Y2J". They were all also "stupid idiots" who in Chris' own words, needed to "Please...shut...the...hell...up!", and last but not least...They just made "The List". In one fell swoop, Chris Jericho pulled out a pen and his "List of Jericho" journal from his pockets on his jacket to write down the names of everyone in the ring, and when he was done, they were in for another big surprise to further throw their mood off, much opposite to the crowds' now. They were all suddenly doused in pancake syrup coming down from above them. They were covered in it, looking even more ridiculous than Chris Jericho had just made them out to be with his song. The feeling obviously wasn't much better either, because they were also very sticky, warm, and slippery, and just utter humiliated. Especially Carmella. She was throwing a fit more than anybody else, screaming, shaking hands, and crying about her hair. James Ellsworth tried to tend to her as usual even though he was equally a mess, while the New Day felt like they were played at their own game, seeing as they loved pancakes, and now they were getting just what helped make them special, used against them. They were all left to look like fools in front of twelve thousand+ people, and once again the "Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla" Chris Jericho, reigned supreme.

* * *

Carmella couldn't take it anymore. After she got herself a little less than halfway clean, she took it upon herself to make her way backstage and barge right into Chris Jericho's locker room. She took him by complete surprise, slamming the door open, and throwing another fit right in front of him, screaming at him through the top of her lungs in her now heightened Staten Island accent once again, and demanding answers as to what his problem was, as well as demanding an actual sincere apology after the way he's been treating her. She was so uncontrollably upset, she was even slapping her hands up and down at his body at a fast rate, not giving him a second to cut in on her non-stop, almost "pathetic" rage of a hissy fit. It's not like he didn't understand her though, because while she was so enraged, she didn't even realize she was telling him how sensitive she got when he stood up for the fans over her, he sure didn't like when she decided to follow James Ellsworth in his belittlement of the setup he was trying to make special for their interview. He also obviously suffered quite a blow to the ego, when the Miz was ragging on him about his history with women repeating itself, and therefore he was bound to be unsuccessful trying his luck on Carmella. To make matters worse, he felt like the unluckiest, unmanliest, no-woman getting "loser" in the world in the midst of his two weeks of absence, and he even experienced quite a few hangovers during it thanks to her. He knew they were even, and now it was time for him to put forth a "Code Breaker". She wasn't fooling anyone after all. She was unnoticeably making her "real" feelings for him quite clear, so instead of admitting to her that "Mella is Money" like she insisted, he did her one better. He put a stop to her yelling and hitting, taking her off guard by grabbing her by the wrists, and what he did next turned out to be much more than she could imagine. He leaned her down backwards, holding on to her with both of his arms, and he planted a lip-lock on her, sending shivers down her spine. At first she was uncomfortable. Her moans were like whines, as she tried to fight him off, but then she settled in, pulling him in even more, to further "break the code" between them.

* * *

From then on the rivalry between Chris Jericho and Carmella was over, as they were now seen backstage together, flirting about as a couple. He would stroke her hair in back of her while she was sitting down, and she was finally performing her famous moonwalk for him like she was supposed to do when they first met on the Highlight Reel. They were also seen mixing each other's dress styles with their own, which wasn't really new for Carmella as she was already exposed for wearing Chris Jericho's clothing. He was now doing the same for her, and they were now both a nice mix of Hip-Hop and Rock 'n' Roll. Everything was going smooth for them, and sooner or later they would come out about their relationship. As of right now though, the only people who were really on to them was James Ellsworth who was at such a loss over this, he had to be put back on a leash, and the New Day, who stayed loyal to Carmella, and were even in on setting up her dates with her "Prince" to be, smothering them in nothing but pancakes and syrup filled with the growing love they shared for each other.


End file.
